Image, son et sensation
by donckeykong
Summary: Et bien voilà, je rentre un personnage dans cet univers que j'affectionne pour le moment. Si vous avez des avis, je suis preneur !
1. Toru Hagakure

Le grand tournoi de Yuei ! Tous les élèves se sont démenés pour arriver ici ! À la dernière épreuve, tout le monde est mis sous pression ...

TORU HAGAKURE

Il faisait froid ... Il fallait qu'elle se donne à fond pour son premier combat mais, dans son costume, il lui était difficile d'oublier que l'on était en extérieur. Son match lui semblait aussi facile qu'étonnant. Son adversaire ne la regardait pas, il ne savait peut être même pas où elle était sur le terrain. Et lui ? Et bien, Toru ne l'avait pas vu avant pour tout avouer. Et, à voir comment on l'a présenté il y a quelques secondes, peu de gens le connaissaient.

Antonin de la filière générale, il devait faire partie de ceux qui veulent rentrer dans la classe des futurs héros. Dommage pour lui. Trois. Mais Toru ne pouvait pas abandonner. Deux. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait fait pour atteindre la troisième épreuve. Un. Il ne fallait pas laisser passer sa chance !

GO !

Elle fit le premier pas lentement sur le côté pour être sûr de bénéficier de l'effet de surprise puis ... Sa tête s'est mise à tourner. Tout tourna autour d'elle très rapidement et aussi vite que le commencement, ce malaise s'arrêta net. Le stress ? Tant pis, elle ne devait pas abandonner ! Elle courut vers sa cible et, sans savoir comment, elle tomba net sur un mur imaginaire, tous les sons devinrent brouillés. Elle sentit que des gens s'approchaient d'elle mais leurs bruits étaient inaudible. Elle ne le vit pas mais sentit qu'on la déposait sur des robots brancards. Dans le capharnaüm qu'était son esprit, elle entendit :

Antonin est qualifiééééééé !


	2. Mina Ashido

**Tout d'abord, merci Bibidi ! Premier commentaire de cette fic ! Non, je n'ai pas prévu d'en faire un personnage marchant sur tout le monde. ( Bon, il s'en sort au début mais je dois montrer ses capacités et j'ai, pour cela, pris des personnages contre qui il avait l'avantage. Il ne va pas défoncer Izuku, Shoto et Katsuki en trois chapitres x')**

 **Enfin bon, merci encore et bonne lecture !**

MINA ASHIDO

Bon ... Comme premier combat, il y avait mieux. Être passée en frappant maladroitement la nuque d'un mégalomane n'était pas la meilleure action de son existence. Le prochain adversaire ? Un certain Antonin qui avait affronté Hagakure juste avant. Dommage, elle ne l'avait pas vu ... Elle passait son temps à se ronger les ongles en pensant à changer de mains de temps en temps, assise face à une table de la salle de repos des secondes.

Toru rentra, elle regarda la fille nerveuse mais ne dit rien avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Tu vas aussi l'affronter ... Elle lâcha cette phrase, dans le vide, en pensant à pleins d'autres choses.

-Oui ... Déso, j'ai vu que tu t'étais fais avoir. Tu as des astuces quand même ? Mina sourit bêtement, manière simple pour ne pas paraître pour la plus inquiète des participants et pour adoucir la peine de son amie.

-Non, justement, je ne sais pas trop ... Tout à tourner et puis ... Me voilà ici. Mina écoutait ces paroles précieuses tout en sentant la déception de l'invisible.

-Rien d'autres ?

-Si, après ce mal de tête, j'ai marché vers lui discrètement et puis ... Je me suis pris un mur ... Tout est vraiment confus depuis ce moment. J'ai senti qu'on m'amenait en dehors de l'arène et plus rien.

-Il peut créer des murs invisibles ! Mina se leva d'un bond sur la table, d'un coup plus excitée. Si ce n'est que ça, je peux les faire fondre facilement ! Aaah merci ! Je te le revaudrai ! Et sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta la salle en quelques bonds, bonne humeur revenue !

-Noooon ! Attends ! Trop tard, elle était partie laissant une Hagakure seule avec ses recommandations.

Mina rentra sur le terrain tandis que son adversaire était déjà présent. Il la regardait, souriant mais sans prononcer de mots. Mina lui rendit un sourire, un peu gênée. N'était-ce pas un peu de la triche de se renseigner sur l'adversaire ? Leurs noms et prénoms furent rapidement présentés suivi de FIGHT ! Present Mic et ses anglicismes ...

Contrairement à ce qu'avait raconté Toru, aucun mal de tête à l'horizon. Le garçon était là, inactif à l'autre bout du terrain, et se grattait fébrilement ses cheveux bruns. Mina rigola nerveusement et avança de quelques pas, aussi lentement que fermement. Soudainement, l'adversaire posa ses deux mains sur le sol et dans un bruit des plus atroces, une crevasse se forma devant ses paumes.

Elle eut peur et recula d'un pas ou deux, il lui était impossible de voir le fond de ce trou béant séparant les deux adversaires. Peu à peu, la fosse s'agrandissait peu peu, s'approchant de la pauvre fille démunie ... Elle recula une dernière fois et vit la ligne blanche de la rémission derrière elle. Non ! Malgré son premier combat pathétique, elle ne voulait pas finir comme ça !

Avec cette dernière pensée, elle crut en ses jambes et sauta vers les abîmes ... Oui, elle évaluait mal la distance et, oui, elle tomba dans le vide. Elle sentait l'air frotter rapidement contre sa peau tandis que la lumière d'en haut disparaissait peu à peu ...

-Aidez-moi !

Ses poumons se serrèrent et son cri était vain. Elle n'entendait qu'un sifflement alors qu'elle agitait ses bras et ses jambes dans tous les sens. Elle se sentait perdue et elle l'était. Mina sanglota tout en tombant encore et encore ... On ne pouvait pas mourir pendant le tournoi ? Si ? Tout semblait désespéré ... Elle revoyait lentement des moments futiles de sa vie réapparaître. Des moments de classe, des conneries, la première épreuve, ... puis ...

-Je ne suis pas censée brûler ?

Elle se dit cela. C'était une question bête mais dans les quelques cours de physique où elle ne s'était pas endormie, Present Mic en avait parlé.

-Mais oui ! Je suis censé brûler là ! Je chute depuis trop longtemps là ! Et puis ... Son alter, c'était pas de créer des murs ?

Tout devenait de plus en plus confus pour elle. Elle ragea intérieurement à ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait et dans un élan incompréhensible de peur, de tristesse et de confusion, elle se mordit violemment la main. Elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude de se ronger les ongles ...

La lumière revint sur le coup, le terrain, les cris de la foule et la sensation du soleil sur la peau. Elle n'avait pas pied à terre, elle était couchée mais pas sur le sol. Elle releva la tête surprise et cria ! Mina se rendit compte que le dénommé Antonin était entrain de la tenir dans ses bras. Elle s'agita et son adversaire, surpris lui aussi, la laissa tomber. Son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol derrière la ligne blanche fatidique.

-Antonin remporte la maaaaaanche ! Cria Present Mic.

Mina ne savait toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer, le garçon lui tendit la main en souriant, un peu gêné.

-Désolé, je pensais te déposer en douceur au début ... Fin, pas comme ça quoi.

Elle rougit mais s'aida de la main de ce dernier pour se relever. La foule rigolait en les voyant. Elle remercia le vainqueur souriant timidement et ... Denki qui avait descendu les gradins durant le combat cria à l'étudiante :

-Aideeeeez-moi ! Il rigola à en perdre son souffle tandis que les autres spectateurs s'esclaffèrent une fois de plus. Elle ne comprenait pas mais ce n'était pas trop grave, on allait lui rappeler plus d'une fois !


	3. Izuku Midoriya

**Alors ... Grand retour de la grippe ! Et oui, je commence à écrire et je tombe malade. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne fais pas attention aux signes ! En attendant merci à ceux qui regardent et petite question. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si je prends le point de vue d'Anto ou toujours celui des élèves. Ou je peux prendre celui d'Anto que de temps en temps. Je verrai bien mais je prends vos avis là dessus ! Bon visionnage !**

IZUKU MIDORIYA

Enfin, c'est son troisième tour ! Il se leva en s'excusant fébrilement auprès de Tenya et d'Ochaco qui le taquinèrent. En chemin vers sa salle de repos, il tomba nez à nez avec une invisible en colère criant sur une fille d'espérée. Izuku rougit :

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Dit-il entre une timidité flagrante et un rire nerveux.

-Je l'avais prévenue ! Tu le sais toi ! Je l'avais prévenue ! Toru s'exclama tout en pointant du doigt son amie qui sanglotait faussement contre le mur.

-C'est faux ! Tu m'as dit qu'il faisait des murs ! Répliqua Mina sous le regard que l'on devinait furieux de l'invisible.

Izuku ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. L'adversaire qu'elles avaient eu ... C'était bien Antonin Davergo. Il ne le connaissait pas mais normalement, les deux chamailleuses devaient avoir perdu face à lui.

-Et il fait quoi du coup ? Osa Midoriya en s'incrustant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans la discussion.

Les deux élèves regardèrent le pauvre garçon comme s'il débloquait. « Mais ... C'est simple ! » Commença Toru. « Il rentre dans ton esprit et tu ne sais plus ce que tu vois ! » Continua Mina mimant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ce qu'elle exprimait.

-IZUKU MIDORIYA EST ATTENDU SUR LE TERRAIN ! La voix de Present Mic n'était pas passée inaperçue, pressé et stressé, Izuku n'eut pas le temps d'en entendre plus auprès des éliminées pour en savoir sur son adversaire. Mais ... ? Il rentre dans son esprit ? C'était une très bonne information à savoir. Le premier combat n'était plus à subir s'il le pouvait.

Le vert arriva enfin sur la zone d'affrontement sous les quelques taquineries de notre présentateur radio préféré. Antonin le salua rapidement et Izuku en fit de même.

-IZUKU MIDORIYA CONTRE ANTONIN DAVERGO !

. . .

-FIGHT ! La voix de Present Mic lâcha le début du combat. Ça y est, Izuku allait remporter ce combat. Il courut jusqu'à son adversaire pour ne pas lui laisser une seule seconde, il fermait la bouche pour ne plus subir l'expérience du premier combat. Puis la nuit tomba. L'obscurité infiltrait le stade tout entier. Peu à peu, les gradins des hauteurs n'étaient même plus visibles et, tout aussi rapidement, Antonin fut atteint par cette noirceur. Tout fut atteint ...

Izuku ne voyait absolument plus rien. Aucune étoile pour éclairer le public, aucune lune pour surplomber le bâtiment. Ce cher Midoriya était aveugle tandis que les cris continuaient d'affluer tout autour de lui. « VAS-Y DEKU ! » ... C'était la voix d'Ochako, même Tenya l'encourageait mais il ne voyait rien. Même ses pieds n'étaient plus dans son champ de vision.

« Tu ne sais plus ce que tu voix ? » Izuku rigola, ce n'était plus de la gêne mais du courage. Il savait que courir partout lui vaudrai une défaite et il ne savait pas dans quelle direction frapper ... Du coup ? Le sol. Il frappa une premièrement le sol d'un doigt, le One For All activé et entraînant donc une onde de choc. Il entendit la surprise d'Antonin ... Son adversaire ... Son plan marchait !

De tous ses orteils, il frappa le sol en dessous de lui du mieux qu'il pouvait. En devinant qu'il devait ainsi attaquer tout le terrain. Bête mais utile ! Il frappa ensuite le plus fort de sa jambe gauche pour ne pas sacrifier l'autre ... Il entendit un cri rapide puis sa vision revint.

Le public, bouche bée regardant le combat. Antonin, éjecté au bord du terrain. Il avait dû tenter de s'approcher malgré les coups du futur héros.

Izuku remua douloureusement ses jambes et s'approcha de son adversaire pour lui faire traverser la ligne fatidique. Tic ... À peine avoir atteint la dépouille d'Antonin, une prise s'accrocha eu vert l'électrisant violemment. Il tomba droit mais sans dépasser le tracé blanc qui délimitait le terrain ...

Aïe ! Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer mais il vit qu'il était sauf. Il se releva sous le regard d'Antonin qui restait couché et apeuré. Dans les gradins, tout le monde regardait Momo ... Qui venait de se lever et après avoir visé trois bonnes secondes avec un taser fraîchement créé. « Je ... Je ... Je ne sais pas ... Il avait besoin d'aide là non ? » Des robots et un Aizawa énervé vinrent la chercher.

Sur le terrain, Antonin se mit à parler étonnant ainsi Midoriya. « Je pourrai me mettre à courir et tenter d'activer des alters mais je n'aurai plus l'effet de surprise ... Et puis, tu pourrais continuer tes attaques facilement si ce n'est que ça t'usera pour le prochain combat ... Tu veux continuer ? »

Il disait ces mots tout simplement ... Il était tellement « Stat ». Il allait perdre s'il continuait et il le savait. Izuku rigola :

-Tu ... Tu es sûr ?

Antonin souria « Vient, on se serre la main et on est quitte ! » Izuku était content, le combat s'était tout de même avéré assez dur. Entre le noir, les jambes et le coup de taser à la fin, il tendit la main vers le perdant agenouillé à deux mètres et s'avança.

« ATTENDS ! » Izuku y pensa d'un coup, comme un éclair. « Quand je me suis relevé, j'étais déjà au bord du terrain ... » Avant même d'avoir posé son pied, il frappa droit devant soi. Sa vision se remit une dernière fois et il vit son pied prêt à sortir de l'arène. Comme Antonin qui avait été repoussé et traversé les derniers centimètres ... « Bon ! Là, tu as gagné ! » Rigola Anto. Izuku tomba au sol, s'effondrant en larmes et en rires.

-IZUKU MIDORIYA A GAGNÉ ! Ce n'est pas lui qui l'avait dit !


	4. Antonin Davergo ( Bonus ! )

**Petit bonus ! En effet, je présente le dernier combat. Spoiler Alert, il était déjà dans le chap 3. Mais pour m'excuser, je trouvais ça drôle de montrer la pauvre Momo qui sera peut être vue comme folle ... Qui sait ? Enfin bon, bonne lecture !**

ANTONIN DAVERGO ( Bonus ! )

-Bon ... Il est en retard ... Antonin attendait sur le terrain depuis cinq bonnes minutes tandis que son adversaire pratiquait l'absentéisme. Il stressait plus qu'autre chose, il allait affronter Izuku Midoriya ! Le « Izuku » ! Il savait que son adversaire avait fini premier à la course d'obstacle et était le membre à abattre lors de la deuxième épreuve. Rien de rassurant.

Après la demande et quelques blagues de Present Mic, un personnage respirant la gêne et le manque de confiance arriva. Étonnant Antonin. Ils se saluèrent tout de même et le présentateur lança le match.

-FIGHT ! Résonna dans les enceintes.

Midoriya commença par la vitesse, Antonin, lui, avait déjà prévu ce qu'il allait faire. Le plonger dans le noir ! Faire quelque chose d'extravagant serait sûrement inutile, son adversaire devait déjà être au courant de son alter.

Izuku s'arrêta et sembla perdu ... C'était parfait ! Antonin s'approcha lentement mais son alter était bel et bien actif. Son rival devait être plongé dans l'obscurité. Puis ... Onde de choc. Le vert frappa le sol plusieurs fois empêchant Anto d'avancer. Et enfin, dans un dernier cours, le vert pulvérisa le sol d'un coup de pied faisant voler notre protagoniste qui s'était approcher de quelques pas de trop.

...

Antonin lâcha prise ... Izuku retrouva la vision.

Anto vit le vert s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Plus rien n'allait marcher, c'était foutu ... Sauf qu'elle arriva. Momo ? Oui, il pense bien que cela devait être Momo ! Cette fille s'approcha de la rambarde avec des verres de jus de fruits exotiques. Dommage, elle allait prendre pour lui. Il lui fallait une histoire ... C'était bon !

Lorsque Momo s'approcha du bord afin d'atteindre les escaliers tout le monde se mit à crier. Elle vit sur le stade son camarade de classer s'acharner sur un pauvre garçon à terre. La pauvre fille ne comprenait rien ... Present Mic lui cria « Arrête le ! Tu es tout prêt ! On ne peut rien faire nous ! ». Et c'est cette histoire qu'elle dut expliquer quelques minutes plus tard à l'infirmerie.

Malheureusement pour le futur perdant, Izuku ne traversa pas la ligne blanche. Plus qu'une seule solution, la fourberie. Pas la meilleure mais Antonin n'avait rien d'autre pour le moment ...

« Je pourrai me mettre à courir et tenter d'activer des alters mais je n'aurai plus l'effet de surprise ... Et puis, tu pourrais continuer tes attaques facilement si ce n'est que ça t'usera pour le prochain combat ... Tu veux continuer ? » Dis le garçon.

Midoriya sembla étonné. Normal en soi. « Tu ... Tu es sûr ? »

« Viens, on se serre la main et on est quitte ! » Proposa le garçon de nouveau. Malheureusement pour lui, malgré un instant d'hésitation chez l'adversaire, son illusion ne marcha pas. Et, dans un coup final, Antonin fut éjecter du terrain.

« Bon là, tu as gagné ! » Et Antonin laissa ses yeux se fermer ...

 **Oh ! Je ne l'ai pas mis mais Toru et Kyoka attendirent leur jus jusqu'à la fin du match ! Voilà ! Vive les informations croustillantes !**


	5. Ochako Uraraka

**Le retour ! Et ouaip, me revoilà ainsi. Bon, je crois que je ne vais écrire qu'une semaine sur deux, c'est plus simple pour moi. En attendant, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps en vous faisant lire une phrase beaucoup trop longue mais signifiant que vous devez directement aller lire l'histoire et non, justement, s'attarder sur la phrase que vous êtes entrain de lire actuellement et peut-être aussi il y a une seconde. Voilà, mon humour « hilarant » ayant été dévoilé, je vous laisse lire !**

OCHAKO URARAKA

Aujourd'hui, c'était sortie ! Tandis qu'elle s'était remise de sa défaite contre Bakugo, défaite qui lui aura coûté sa place au tournoi de Yuei, Ochako fut invitée par ses camarades Izuku et Tenya. Et une journée de repos à passer entre amis ne pouvait que lui faire le plus grand bien !

Ses amis l'attendaient dans un des nombreux parcs de la ville. Elle était à la bourre, obligée de patienter dans un métro gris. Une fois arrivée sur place, elle subit une légère réprimande de son délégué de classe sous le rire discret du vert.

Malgré la bonne humeur générale de ce groupe d'amis, la fille sentait que quelque chose ne se disait pas, que quelque chose clochait. C'est Izuku qui se lança :

-Euh ... En fait, Ochako. Tu vois hier ? Fin, Tenya, il est ... Il est parti plus tôt ?

Ochako se souvenait très bien de la fuite soudaine et du regard de son ami. Qui avait été jusqu'à quitter sa place sur le podium pour une raison inconnue.

-Oui, je m'en souviens. Il y avait quoi ? Ochako lâcha un léger rire. Comme pour détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus pesante.

-Il n'a plus ses jambes ... Mon frère. Là, c'est Tenya qui donna l'info. Il regardait désormais le sol sans attention. Une rage presque palpable dans sa voix. Il se reprit rapidement et regarda ses amis en souriant. Un sourire bien triste ...

Uraraka ne sut pas trop quoi dire mais tout continua. Ils firent leur journée à trois. À se balader dans les rues de la ville, visiter certains magasins et passer voir une séance de cinéma. Tout était parfait, la gène du matin partie et la bonne humeur retrouvée.

Tandis qu'ils marchèrent pour rentrer chez eux, une voix retentit à l'arrière !

-Et Izuku ... C'est bien toi ?

Le concerné se retourna et sourit en reconnaissant l'interlocuteur. Antonin s'approcha rapidement tandis qu'Ochako tenta de se rappeler où elle avait vu ce garçon.

-Tu es le gars du tournoi ! Dis rapidement Tenya en accompagnant chaque mot d'un geste incompréhensible.

-Ouaip ! Lança vivement Antonin, tout souriant. Et je tenais à vous remercier ! À la rentrée, je serai dans votre classe ! La seconde A, ils sont venus me voir après mon match contre toi Izuku !

-Oh c'est sympa ! Lancèrent les trois amis.

-Désolé si je m'incruste un peu mais c'est grâce à vous que je vais pouvoir réaliser mon rêve ! Je vous invite boire quelque chose ? Ajouta Antonin.

L'idée de manger quelque chose en plus sans avoir à payer ne dérangeait pas la brune. Cela pouvait même lui permettre de ne pas trop souffrir de la faim ce soir là. C'est dans cette optique et pour le plaisir de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes qu'elle répondit sur le coup :

-Bien sûr, tu habites où ?

Davergo eut un léger changement d'expression. Comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. « Et bien, je vous guide ! C'est à deux rues ! » Rigola Anto avant d'avancer d'un pas rapide suivi des trois amis. Très rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de l'ancien adversaire. Ochako ouvrit la bouche de confusion sans lâcher un quelconque bruit. Devant eux, se trouvait un véritable palace blanc par rapport à son appartement. La maison s'étendait sur les côtés avec ses grands murs blancs et un jardin rendait l'endroit encore plus beau.

Elle avança avec les autres, ébahie. Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans la maison et comme le veut la politesse, les trois camarades s'assirent à la table que leur désigna Antonin. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs blagueur, enjoué depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Un type sympa !

Antonin s'en alla chercher des provisions tandis qu'Ochako observait la pièce. Une grande salle à manger meublées et décorées. Des tableaux de tous les goûts et de tous les genres ornaient les murs. Davergo revint avec un plat de chips et quatre canettes. Ils commencèrent les festivités.

-En fait, tu viens d'où ? Demanda soudainement Tenya ajoutant un peu de sérieux à la discussion.

-Ah ... Et bien, je suis de Belgique à la base. Je suis venu ici pour l'école et voilà ! J'essaye de m'en sortir ! Répondit Antonin avec un léger rire.

-En tout cas, tu ne manques de rien ! Ajouta Ochako toujours autant enjoué par la maison. Je pourrai venir m'installer ici si mon appartement devient trop cher ? Rigola-t-elle.

Antonin fit de grands yeux avant de rigoler à son tour.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Autant cette pièce est bien faite, autant le reste n'est même pas meublé. Il te faudrait quand même un sac de couchage !

-Ah pourquoi ? Demanda Izuku intrigué.

-Bah ... Je vis principalement dans cette pièce, je ne trouvais pas ça important de trop m'occuper du reste !

Et la discussion continua jusqu'à ce que les garçons virent l'heure et durent s'en aller rapidement. Ochako fit de même dans des excuses d'au revoir laissant ainsi Antonin seul chez lui.

Arrivé chez elle, elle y repensa. Il était quand même sympa. Il blaguait souvent et ne faisais pas du tout preuve d'autant de sérieux que Tenya mais ça détendait l'ambiance. Tandis qu'Ochako ouvrit l'armoire de sa cuisine pour prendre à boire avant de terminer sa soirée, elle remarqua que cette dernière était vide. Elle grommela rapidement avant de se repréparer à sortir. Elle fit quelques rues et tandis qu'elle arrivait près du magasin le plus proche, elle prit l'initiative de faire un détour afin de revoir Antonin.

Elle marcha un petit moment dans son détour avant d'arriver à l'endroit de ces souvenirs. Mais là, tandis que la rue lui semblait être la bonne, la brune ne vit qu'un taudis fait de taules au milieu d'une mini prairie délabrée entre les maisons. Elle avait dû se tromper. Ochako marcha encore mais ne retrouva jamais la maison ...


	6. Antonin Davergo

**Alors voici la suite. Un petit peu de transition ... Car il y a un temps de pause dans l'histoire. Du coup, le stage, l'examen, ce sera pour les prochaines !**

ANTONIN DAVERGO

Premier jour d'école dans sa nouvelle classe. Bon, ça devrait aller, son sac est préparé, ses nouveaux classeurs prêts, tout devrait bien se passer !

Antonin rangea rapidement les affaires qu'il ne prendrait pas aujourd'hui sous la table de sa pièce de vie. Presque seul meuble en présence d'ailleurs. Il porta vaillamment son sac d'école, salua une dernière fois sa petite bicoque et s'en alla sur la route de l'école.

Dans le bus qu'il prenait chaque matin, quelque chose avait néanmoins changé. « Et, tu es le type qui bat des gens sans rien faire ? » « Et c'est toi qui a humilié la fille rose là ? » Antonin rigolait à l'entente de chacune de ces remarques. Le tournoi de Yuei avait donné une certaines renommées à ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'à la dernière épreuve.

Par contre, le « sans rien-faire » l'avait un peu ennuyé. Imaginé un contexte, faire attention à tous les détails, sons, lumières et touchés et les transmettre à d'autres n'était pas chose aisée. Enfin bon, ça ne lui gâchait aucunement la journée, ça l'amusait même un peu.

Arrivé à Yuei, il entra comme à son habitude mais, pour la première fois, entra dans les couloirs de la filière héroïque. La porte de la seconde A se tenait face à lui, il avait une demi-heure d'avance. À cette heure-ci, il ne devait y avoir personne, il souffla un bon coup et entra ... En effet, la classe était vide. Il regarda quels bancs ne contenait aucune affaire et s'installa à un inoccupé.

Il sortit sa trousse, des feuilles, des équerres, une latte ainsi qu'un cahier. Son bureau désormais débordée de matériels, il respira de nouveau un bon coup et patienta.

Le premier élève à arriver fut un garçon avec une longue queue derrière lui. Davergo l'avait déjà vu durant le championnat pour avoir déclaré forfait peu avant les matchs !

-Salut ! Tenta Antonin un peu gêné. Je suis le nouveau ... Fin, j'étais déjà dans l'école mais le tournoi m'a aidé à changer de filière.

-Salut. Répondit Mashirao encore plus gêné. Oui, c'est toi qui a battu Tooru au tout début non ?

-La fille invisible ? Questionna Antonin

-Oui, c'est bien elle.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion jusqu'à ce que les autres élèves arrivèrent chacun à leur tour. Tous n'oublièrent bien sûr pas de remarquer le nouvel élève et de lui demander comment il était venu. Peu avant le début du cours, tous les élèves si ce n'est le garçon de feu et de glace se trouvaient près du bureau d'Antonin. Puis le professeur arriva.

Sans qu'il n'est le temps de le voir, tous les élèves étaient assis à leur place, attentifs et affaires sorties. Un autre niveau que les collèges Yuei ...

-Aujourd'ui, le cours d'information et de communication sera un peu spécial ... Commença Mr Aizawa. Mais tout d'abord, nous avons un nouvel élève Antonin Davergo. Voilà, les présentations étant désormais faites, vous devez vous trouvez un nom de code pour votre arrière. Je ne m'occupe pas de ça.

Peu de temps après ces dires, il enfila un sac de couchage, prit un jus de pomme et se cala derrière son bureau. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une héroïne bien connue du public.

-Midnight ! Crièrent certains de la classe.

-Bon, commençons, vous devez me trouver un nom que vous nous présenterez. Mais faites gaffe, il se peut que celui-ci vous colle à la peau. Rigola l'héroïne.

Les élèves défilèrent un à un devant la classe montrant ainsi une part de leur personnalité. Rapidement, il n'y avait plus que quelques élèves qui devaient encore se présenter dont Antonin.

Ce dernier se leva ... Gêné mais souriant, sa pancarte en main. « ANTOV » marqué dessus.

-Bon ... Ce n'est pas le meilleur nom du monde mais c'est court et aucun jeu de mots ne me venait avec l'illusion et mon prénom. Rigola le garçon.

Le cours se termina ainsi sur les rires de certains, le manque d'inspiration d'autres mais peu de temps à la fin. Midnight montra les demandes de certains élèves et annonça une grande nouvelle ...

Ils allaient partir en stage dans une agence !


	7. Shoto Todoroki

**SHOTO TODOROKI**

Un stage dans l'agence de son père ? Mmmh ... Il s'était préparé à entendre des remarques tout le long de son activité. « Tu n'es pas assez entraîné. » « Tu n'es pas prêt à être un héros. » « Tu ne battras jamais All Might ! » ...

En, en effet, Shoto avait eu raison de prévoir cela. Son père l'avait invité dans son agence juste pour se rapprocher plus facilement de lui mais, heureusement pour le bicolore, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été pris en stage par le deuxième héros.

Dans le train ... Ce matin ...

« ... »

-Donc toi, c'est Shoto ? Questionna Antonin tout sourire.

-Mmmh ... Oui. Répondit le concerné.

-Ah, tu ne parles pas beaucoup ? S'interrogea Antonin.

Shoto ne répondit et cala sa tête contre la vitre du train. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il ne parlait pas aux autres ... Par habitude sans doute. Son père ne l'ayant jamais laissé sociabiliser, il n'avait pas l'habitude mais ne savait même pas comment faire.

-Puis-je essayer la dopamine ? Demanda le nouvel élève alors que le bicolore réfléchissait.

Shoto ne comprit pas sur le coup. La dopamine, c'est un truc dans le cerveau non ? En relisant son cours, il le découvrirait peut être mais cela ne l'intéressait guère. « Aïe ». Sans trop savoir comment, le bicolore venait de se faire à la mal à la tête. Il devait se l'être cognée contre la vitre.

Enfin, ce n'était pas grave. Là, il était près de quelqu'un de sympathique.

-La dopamine ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda avec curiosité Todoroki.

-Ah ça, c'est un régulateur, c'est lui gère, dans ce cas, la vie émotionnelle. Rigola Antonin.

-Et ça à voir avec ton alter ? Posa Shoto avec une réelle envie de savoir.

-Oui, moi, mon truc, c'est l'illusion. Je contrôle l'influx nerveux dans les neurones des gens. En gros, ce qui se passe dans leurs neurones. Bon, il faut que je vois la personne et, en plus, je ne peux pas stopper l'information qui doit quitter le cerveau. ... Et, en plus, j'ai du mal à influencer plusieurs choses en même temps.

« Ting ! » Un bruit résonna légèrement dans la tête de Shoto et il comprit. Ça l'avait effrayé. Dopamine, voici ce qu'avait crée le garçon en lui. Il devait être facile de se faire duper par cet Antonin mais pourquoi avoir expliqué son alter ?

-Ah ... Je vois, c'est donc ça que ça fait ? Mais pourquoi m'avoir parlé de ça ? Questionna Shoto reprenant son ton morne habituel.

-En effet, c'est une de ses facettes ! Et pour la deuxième question, on va devoir coopérer, du coup, vaut mieux connaître les capacités de l'autre non ? Rigola une dernière fois le garçon avant de s'endormir sur son siège.

« ... »

Shoto revenait peu à peu dans le présent tandis qu'ils suivaient Endeavor dans la rue pour la patrouille. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, son père aimait bien Antonin. Shoto savait sûrement pourquoi ...

Soudainement, son portable sonna une fois annonçant un message. Le bicolore le regarda machinalement avant de foncer dans le dédale de rue, glissant à moitié.

Il avait juste crié une adresse ...


	8. Stain

**STAIN**

Il est triste le monde. Des gens en sauvent d'autres pour être populaires, aimés, riches. Ils sont juste égoïstes ... Sauver des gens, aider le monde. C'est une passion, une philosophie ... Pas un travail !

Lors de l'apparition des alters, des héros s'étaient levés pour défendre le faible alors qu'ils allaient en dehors du légal. Mais maintenant, les héros d'aujourd'hui, passaient plus de temps dans les publicités qu'en mission.

Et là, il avait une bonne pêche. Quatre futurs héros retenaient leurs derniers souffles. Il y en avait deux qu'il aurait aimé sauver, c'est vrai. Mais la vie est injuste. Rien d'autres ... Preuve en est, un héros amateur vantant plus sa propre personne qu'il ne sauvait de personnes et un gamin animé par une vengeance seule se tenaient devant lui. Enfin bon, ils allaient mourir, tous étaient immobilisés dans la petite ruelle sombre, seule témoin du spectacle.

Puis vint un cinquième gamin ... Encore. Le garçon débarqua dans la rue souriant mais peinant surtout à cacher à sa peur.

-Ils ... Ils ... Ils sont morts ? Demanda le gamin qui grelottait.

-Pour moi, oui, ils sont morts. Rigola Stain en donnant un coup de pied dans le corps de Tenya.

Le garçon courut eut un rictus comme empreint de folie. Il prit une barre métallique trouvée à terre et fonça sans réfléchir vers le meurtrier. Ce dernier ne rigola même pas, il sortit un couteau de sa sacoche qu'il lança vers le garçon.

Touché ... Mais Antonin ne s'arrêta ... Tandis que du sang commençait à tâcher sa chemise, ses pieds courraient encore vers l'assassin. Stain se prépara à récolter ce sang frais, il se mit sur ses appuis ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Il sauta et d'un coup de langue récupéra le sang qui tâchait le T-shirt du garçon. « Bang » ... Malheureusement, sans qu'il ne l'ait vu, il dût se prendre un coup. La garçon était désormais à terre et la barre métallique avait dû heurter la tête du tueur de héros avant de tomber elle aussi.

Stain reprit un couteau et, d'un coup net, tua le bicolore. Il s'approcha ensuite d'un garçon aux cheveux verts à qui il arracha la vie de la même manière. Antonin, Tenya et un héros professionnel suivirent ...

« Serotonine et ... mmmh ... Acetylcholine ? » Le tueur de héros sursauta et regarda derrière lui. Il cria rapidement avant d'empêcher tout son de sortir avec ses mains. La tête du dernier des gamins, seule, le regardait tandis que sa bouche semblait prononcer des mots. Son corps se releva sous le regard horrifié de l'assassin. Soudainement, deux mains vinrent se poser sur les épaules de Stain, les corps sans vie du bicolore et du vert venaient de poser leurs doigts sur l'épaule du malheureux. Ce dernier cria une fois de plus tandis des mains s'accrochaient à ses jambes. Il était pétrifié, son esprit était brouillé, il ne savait même plus à quoi penser ...

Le corps d'Antonin prit sa tête et regarda le tueur de héros.

-Pour moi, oui, tu es mort. La tête de Davergo rigola, un rire empreint de folie et de tristesse.

Le corps, saignant encore, donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un Stain pétrifié. Peu à peu, le sol s'ouvrit sous ce dernier et un monde flamme s'offrit à lui, la peur atteignait un point critique en lui et un sentiment de douleur profond le prit de plein fouet. Une douleur atroce qui ne diminuait pas malgré les secondes qui passaient.

-On ne tue pas mes amis ! On ne tue pas mes amis ! La tête morte du garçon criait cette phrase tout en versant quelques larmes, la folie semblait laisser place à de la tristesse ...

Stain se sentit attiré dans les flammes tendit que la parole du garçon résonnait dans ses pensées. La douleur fut trop forte, il céda et tomba dans l'inconscient ...

Antonin était en fait encore vivant, tapis sur le sol. Une forte douleur était aussi en lui, la plaie dans son épaule mais aussi son alter. Il l'avait utilisé sous la colère, sans faire attention, et un surplus de sérotonine était entré en lui. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, tout le monde allait bien et le tueur de héros n'allait pas se relever de si tôt.

Davergo rigola timidement ... « J'ai craqué ... » avant de tomber lui aussi dans le sommeil. Des héros arrivèrent dans la ruelle face à six personnes inconscientes ...

 **Alors ! Premier vrai combat avec un vrai danger. Bon, j'ai compté sur le fait que Stain devait être un minimum prédérangé et sous le stress de son dernier combat, il était donc plus favorable à la peur engendrée par Antonin. Voilà, petite explication.**

 **Et oui, voilà en espérant que vous aimez bien cet Antonin qui peut avoir des « coups de colère » on dira.**


End file.
